In the developing of todays circuits to be packaged on a circuit board which might be printed circuit board having one, two, or multiple layers, combersome procedures are involved. Those cumbersome procedures include the establishing of a wiring list with the support of a computer, printing this list telling which connector pin has to be connected by a line or wire respectively with which pin, and laboriously providing those connections physically, by for instance through use of a wire-wrapping technique. There is a considerable time delay between having the printout with the wiring list for a board and producting the completed board. Changes in the interconnection pattern call for a complete new manufacturing cycle with a new wiring list and new, or at least additional, wiring, and, hence, considerable delays usually cannot be avoided.
An electroerosion technique together with an automatic drafting table for the manufacturing of circuit boards is disclosed in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 15, No. 2, July 1976, pages 575 and 576. Instead of an ink pen head the automatic drafint table is equipped with an electroerosion head. Electrodes of this head are powered to erode areas around the lines to be generated. The electrodes of the electroerosion head evaporate the copper from the circuit board as the drive system of the drafting table moves the head. The width of the line depends on the numbers of adjacent nonpowered electrodes. The thickness of lines can be increased by adding material to the finished copper ine pattern. This described arrangement shortens the cycle required to obtain the artwork for circuit boards but does not povide a way of shorten the design cycle of circuit development.